Saving Harry
by Quiteavariety
Summary: Due to a retrial Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges. His first order of business? Getting Harry. With the help of Remus and Albus can he help his abused godson grow into the man he needs to become. Will contain abuse. Pre-Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of JK Rowling's creations. And I admire the woman too much to ever try and steal them. This story is purely for enjoyment.**

* * *

"I don't understand why Madam Bones insisted on doing this", Dolores Umbridge said to Minister Fudge, as another prisoner was dragged away.

Five years after the downfall of the dark lord, Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE issued an order that all apprehended death eaters were to be retried, de to some gaps in paperwork during her predecessor, Barty Crouch's term in office. Therefore over a hundred prisoners were being retried on the counts they had originally been imprisoned for.

Fudge nodded agreeing with Umbridge. After seeing a repeat of the Lestrange trial, he couldn't help but wonder why this was necessary. Having to witness that mad woman rant about her glorious dark lord was bad enough the first time.

"Next to enter the court is Prisoner 614 Sirius Black", called Madam Bones, who was overseeing the retrials. There was muttering around the court as a dark haired, scraggly man was escorted out. All of the guards tightened their grips on their wands as soon as they saw the man.

Remus closed his eyes as he saw his once best friend being brought into the room. The man looked awful, but he supposed six years with dementors would do that to a person.

He didn't know why he had come here today. Seeing his used-to-be friend was only painful, and he would have to listen to Black's testimony of how he had betrayed two of his closest friends and then brutally murdered another. But something had pulled him out of his house today, and all but dragged him to the court room where he currently sat next to his former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Black was secured into the chair, but the guards did not loosen their grips on their wands. Who knew what dark arts You-Know-Who had taught this man. A guard went over and forcefully tilted Black's head back before pouring Veritaserum into his mouth.

Black's eyes glazed over and there was quiet in the room as Amelia stood. "Mister Black, we are here to retry you for the counts of-"

"Try", Black said.

"I beg your pardon", Amelia said confused, knowing that with the potion the man could only be truthful. But what he had just said made no sense, truthful or not.

"I was never tried the first time, so this is not a retrial", he replied in a monotonous voice.

Amelia steeled her expression in anger. This was why she had decided to retry every prisoner arrested during Barty Crouch's term, as the man had clearly cut many corners to have things done his way. "Very well, we are here to try you on thirteen counts of murder, exposing wizardry and giving information to the dark lord".

"We shall start in chronological order. Did you knowingly give information to the dark lord about the whereabouts of the Potter family?"

* * *

Remus ran from the court room and barely made it to the bin before he emptied his stomach. Sirius was innocent? Under Veritaserum he had claimed to be innocent of all counts, including killing Peter. But that meant that Peter had been alive all this time. He barely had time t think this through before another wave of vomit hit him. Peter did it! Peter killed those people! Peter was responsible for Lily and James' deaths!

"It's alright Remus", Dumbledore said patting him on the back.

"It's not. He's been in there for six years. An innocent man has been in there for six years", Remus croaked.

"We are here for him Remus", Dumbledore spoke softly, as though to an upset child. This was how he viewed Remus now. At the tender age of twenty seven he was still a child in Albus' eyes. "We should return and be there for Sirius".

Remus sobbed. That was the first time in six years he had heard someone say Sirius in that way. A way filled with compassion, not Black, not Sirius Black mass murderer. He was Sirius. Just Sirius.

Remus stood and together he and Albus made their way back into the court room.

"You understand the punishment for being an illegal animagus is three months in Azkaban", Minister Fudge said, "Take him away".

There was uproar in the court room. People were yelling abuse at the Minister, Remus louder than all. The guards stood unsure of what to do. Madam Bones fired three sparks into the room to quieten it.

"Minister he has already spent six years in prison. We should be discussing compensation not further detention!" She shouted at the seemingly obtuse man. Sirius couldn't help but snicker. Detention. She made it sound like he was getting lines, not having his soul dampened everyday by dementors.

Sirius looked into the crowd and felt his heart tighten when he saw his only living friend. Remus was sitting beside Professor Dumbledore, eyes red and puffy and looking as pale as if it were the full moon. He felt his heart shatter into little pieces when Remus smiled shyly at him. He was sure he would never see that smile again.

His friend had aged in the six years since he had seen him. He supposed losing all of his friends at once would do that to you. Add in the social stigma that goes along with being a werewolf and it explains how his friend looked forty instead of twenty seven. He thought to himself wryly, that he probably didn't look his best at this moment either.

Whilst Madam Bones and Minister Fudge continued to argue, far away another aching soul sat.

* * *

Number Four Private Drive

Harry Potter was by no means an ordinary child. Harry was seven years old but was small enough to not look out of place in a crowd of five year olds. Harry wore clothes so worn and torn his neighbours viewed him as a delinquent as if his outfit was by choice. And the biggest thing that set Harry Potter apart from other children was the strange things he made happen.

Whenever he was threatened or afraid odd things would happen. Once when he was four his uncle was beating him for touching one of Dudley's toys and suddenly he was thrown across the room. Another time when he was six his neighbour Miss Figg, a batty cat lady who would occasionally babysit him, gave him a stuffed cat. When Dudley tried to take the toy from him his hands had burned as though he stuck it on the tove. He had been beaten hard that night, for hurting their precious Dudley.

His aunt and Uncle glared at him as if he conspired to make these things happen And every time something happened his Uncle would beat him harder than normal. Little Harry had no idea about the conversations his relatives had behind closed doors. Occasionally he could hear his aunt try to defend him, saying perhaps they shouldn't hurt him. But these talks always ended with the yell "I am going to stamp out that nonsense once and for all!"

Days following these conversations his aunt and uncle would be more vicious than normal. Constantly swatting at him, and giving him extra chores. Harry's daily routine consisted of waking up, making breakfast, doing chores, making lunch, doing the garden, making dinner and then going to bed. On good days he would get lunch and the left overs from dinner. Although on these days Dudley would eat until he was sick just so Harry wouldn't get any.

Most days however Harry would go with nothing, and would eventually be forced to sneak out of his cupboard and sneak scraps from the bin. Once his uncle had caught him doing this and had beat him with a belt for behaving like an uncivilised dog.

Harry was currently sat in the dark in his cupboard listening to the scratch of cutlery as his family ate their dinner. He was stopping himself from going to sleep as he knew his uncle would be in soon. He had been unable to finish weeding the garden today because he thought he had broken his wrist. He was sure to get it tonight.

Harry heard the usual sounds of his aunt escorting Dudley up the stairs. Aunt Petunia preferred when Dudley was not around during Harry's beatings, afraid it would scar her child. Dudley however loved witnessing his cousin being hurt, and revelled in the times that Vernon would not wait for them to leave before starting in on Harry.

Harry took in a breath of trepidation as he heard the bolt on his cupboard being unlock. He closed his eyes as his uncle swung the cupboard door open. As the blows began to fall, Harry prayed to a higher power for someone to save him.

* * *

**What did you think? I love pre-hogwarts abuse stories. So I decided to write one myself. If you know any other good ones leave the name in a review please!**

**So that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius shifted in discomfort. He wasn't used to wearing anything but his prison uniform and so clothes just felt odd at the moment. Add in that he was currently looking at his once headmaster as the man unstuck two lemon sweets from each other and it all equalled to an uncomfortable situation. He was currently sitting in the headmaster's office having tea with the man while they decided his next move.

"Well my boy", Albus said smiling at Sirius, "I suppose saying I'm sorry means little to you but I feel I must say it anyway". Sirius looked down at his cup. He never thought he would be freed and so was thoroughly unprepared for an apology. Especially from the most powerful wizard in the world. "I'm so sorry Sirius. I should have known you would never hurt Lily or James". Sirius looked up at the headmaster and was surprised to see a tear making its way down the aged face.

"Tell me. What is it you want right now, and I will give it to you", Albus said popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "I want Harry".

The floo behind them flared and out stepped a shabby looking Remus. "Sirius".

"Remus", said Sirius standing up. Remus recoiled into himself; sure Sirius would abandon him for betraying him. Who wouldn't? He had turned against his best friend, had been swept away by the writings of the prophet and the declarations by the ministry about the man's guilt. How could he possibly forgive him when he had all but abandoned him? Remus felt tears spill out of his eyes as Sirius embraced him like they were brothers.

"I'm so sorry", said Remus sobbing into Sirius' shoulder. "I should never have believed you would hurt James or Lily".

"It's alright Moony", Sirius said patting Remus on the back, Remus just shook his head, "It's not. I really thought you were the traitor. I know it's ridiculous but it's true".

Sirius smiled sadly, "Well if it helps, I thought you were the traitor too". Remus hiccupped and lifted his head to look Sirius in the face. Sirius smiled at Remus, and it hurt Remus to see it was merely a shadow of what the man once was. "I'm getting Harry", Sirius said happily, trying to lift the mood.

Albus coughed uncomfortably, "Sirius we need to talk about that".

Sirius set his jaw, "Talk about what? I'm getting Harry; there isn't any question about that".

"Sirius he already has a family. Lily's sister-" Dumbledore tried but was cut off.

"The DURSLEYS! You left him with the Dursleys?" Sirius screamed turning red with anger. Remus laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Albus Lily told me stories about _those_ people. They didn't even go to James and Lily's wedding. They were horrible to her, and they'll be horrible to Harry. What is wrong with you? How could you leave him with those people?"

"Sirius they're the only family he has. He's safe with them", Albus defended.

"He'll be safe with me", Sirius shouted back, "And we are his family, not them!" He said indicating to himself and Remus. He couldn't believe this man, who had said only moments before that he would give him anything, would deny him his godson. He had the right to give Harry a happy life, filled with laughter and love.

"Why don't we meet Harry and see where he would be happiest going?" Suggested Remus diplomatically. He wanted nothing more than to see Harry with Sirius, but if Harry truly was happy with the Dursleys it would be cruel to remove him from their care. "If he wants to live with you he can, if not then we'll visit him often".

Albus looked thoughtful.

* * *

"BOY!"

Harry cringed in his cupboard. "Yes Uncle Vernon", he replied tentatively. He stayed in his cupboard unless directly ordered to come out.

"Get out here now freak!" Shouted his uncle angrily. Harry cringed again before cautiously leaving his cupboard. He had barely leaned his head out before Vernon grabbed the back of his neck and hauled him into the kitchen. "We are taking Dudley to the cinema, your aunt has some jobs for you to do".

Petunia handed him a list of chores, her lips pursed in distaste. "We expect these all to be done by the time we get home, brat".

"Yes aunt Petunia", Harry said, scanning the list quickly.

Clean Dudley's room

Dust and vacuum living room

Mop kitchen

Weed garden

Cook dinner

The Dursleys took off, Dudley laughing at Harry the entire time. Harry sighed deeply for a moment before shaking himself out of his thoughts. He had too much to do to be wasting time feeling sorry for himself. He started with the living room as that was the easiest on the list. Next he began Dudley's room, which took him far longer to do than he expected.

He suspected that Dudley had purposely messed up his room so that Harry would have to clean it as all of his clothes were thrown about the room, and there was something that looked suspiciously like chocolate pudding spilt on the carpet. It took him half an hour of scrubbing to get it clean.

After he had finished Dudley's room he raced outside to start the garden, panicking when he saw how high the sun was. He didn't have long left until the Dursleys got back. Racing through the gardening Harry quickly went inside and began preparing dinner. His aunt had left out roast beef to be cooked, and Harry decided to do potatoes and carrots with it. Not that his cousin or uncle would actually eat the carrots, claiming it was rabbit food. But the more food there was leftover the more chance Harry had of actually getting something to eat.

After it was finished cooking Harry lifted the roast out and carefully began carving it. He had once almost lost a finger carving a chicken and it had taken 3 hours of pleading with Aunt Petunia to take him to the doctor to get it reattached. He was eager to avoid that sitation again.

Harry closed his eyes. The smell of the food was so good, and he couldn't remember when he had last gotten to eat. One taste couldn't hurt. Tentatively he reached a lifted a piece of meat to his mouth.

"Dad! Harry's eating our food!"

Harry quickly dropped the meat he was holding and turned to see his uncle barging in the door. "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon. I was just-" Harry couldn't even finish his sentence before the first blow fell. Vernon hit Harry so hard it sent him crashing into the counter. The pot of carrots on the stove fell and spilt boiling water over the already trembling child.

Harry screamed as the boiling water made contact with his bruised and welted skin. "Shut up you insolent, ungrateful freak!" Vernon shouted kicking the child between every word. Petunia tried to pull Dudley out of the room, as Vernon removed his belt with a swish. Dudley however refused to be moved and instead watched the scene with fascination.

"You help yourself to our food!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he held the belt out ready to use it as a whip, "And you haven't even finished your chores!" Harry looked up at his uncle in confusion. Then it struck him. He had forgotten to mop the floor! He really was going to catch it now.

Vernon flipped Harry with his foot so he was laying down on his front. With a whoosh then a sickening crack the belt made contact with Harry's back. Harry cried out when he realised Uncle Vernon was using the buckle end of the belt to hit him. _Please someone help me! _He silently pleaded as he lost his battle against unconsciousness after the thirteenth blow.

* * *

Outside the house three men stood side by side staring in the window of number four. Their faces were dark as they saw the little boy they were looking for be pulled by the arm and dumped in a cupboard under the stairs. Their stomachs were heavy and lurching after watching the 'punishment' the boy had just received. Their hearts ached for the poor boy who was thankfully unconscious and not aware of the pain he was in.

"Still think he's safe", Sirius harshly enquired as he turned to face his former headmaster.

**I know it's a short chapter but I just wanted to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

"How could we leave him with those people?" Sirius asked in outrage as they emerged from the floo into Dumbledore's office. It was with much protest that Sirius had been dragged away from the Dursleys, leaving Harry inside, at the mercy of his relatives. And it was with great reluctance that Remus and Albus had pulled him away. But these things needed to be done correctly.

"Sirius we are doing this properly", Dumbledore said with authority, "If we barge in and take him right now you could go back to jail for kidnapping. And then Harry could very well end up back in the care of his relatives, or a death eater family. We are going through the proper channels so that no one can argue with your guardianship. I will not allow Harry to stay there any longer than necessary. Do you understand?"

Sirius puffed out his chest in defiance but knew that the man was correct. He couldn't risk losing Harry after he just got him because of his own impatience. Finally he nodded, albeit moodily.

Dumbledore nodded also, "Now we can get the paper work done tonight and in the morning we can go with a DMCW worker and get Harry. And then you can all live happily ever after, okay?"

"Alright", Sirius said.

"Well then", Remus said coughing in discomfort, he felt like he was intruding being there, but knew his friend wanted him to be there to have a role in Harry's life, "Let's get started".

* * *

Three men approached the desk where a young woman sat. She looked up and smiled at them, although her smile turned to shock when se saw it was Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of her alma mater, and recently released Sirius Black. She paused for a moment before putting her smile back on, "Welcome to the Department of Magical Child Welfare, how may I help you?"

"We need to talk to whoever is in charge", Sirius said roughly. Filling out paperwork for six hours straight was not his idea of a good night. But it was worth it. He was going to get Harry, and no one would ever take him away from his godson ever again.

The woman paused for a second, "I'm sorry, Madam White is unavailable at the moment, but is there anything I may help you with?"

Dumbledore stepped forward and smiled at the woman, but his eyes were hard, "This is rather important, so if you wouldn't mind getting Madam White, it would be much appreciated". The woman froze for a moment, greatly resembling a deer caught in headlights, before scurrying into an office behind her.

After several moments the woman re-emerged looking red faced, "Madam White will see you now", She said ushering them into the office, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Madam White was a middle aged woman with kind eyes, and a smile that came with ease, "Well, it's not everyday that Albus Dumbledore walks into the DMCW. So, what can I do for you?"

Albus smiled at the woman, "We require a case worker to accompany us for the removal of a child, and to oversee a change in guardianship". Madam White looked confused as to why this required her personally, "We require the upmost standard of confidentiality on this case".

Madam White paused for a second. "Who is the child?" She asked tentatively. In her experience, the most common cases that required removal of the child were Muggleborns whose parents did not approve of magic. But that did not seem enough to get Albus Dumbledore personally involved.

"Harry Potter"

"I'll get my coat".

* * *

Petunia Dursley was having a perfectly normal morning. Just the kind she liked. Her husband had left for work an hour ago, her perfect child was upstairs playing video games, and her freak of a nephew was in his cupboard.

She had felt an urge to go to him last night, as he had appeared very injured after Vernon had dealt with him, but had been dissuaded easily by her husband and so had left him to cry over his injuries.

Her guilt had obviously manifested itself however as she decided to do the chores herself today. She grimaced in distaste when no matter how hard she scrubbed the counters she just couldn't get the same sheen the boy got. The boy obviously used his you-know-what to get it that clean.

She was interrupted from her task by a knock at the door. She dried her hands quickly before putting on her best smile. She opened the door swiftly, "How can I help – YOU!"

She froze as her perfectly normal morning was shattered into tiny pieces by the arrival of four strangers, who were undeniably wizards, from their strange clothes, to their general presence. There was an air of magic around, and Petunia would be damned if she let it interfere with her normal life.

"Mrs Dursley, I presume", said the woman in the middle of the three men, "I am here to initiate an investigation into the living standards of Harry James Potter-" Before she could finish Petunia slammed the door closed. Petunia leaned against the door for a moment trying to catch her breath before bustling into the living room to phone her husband. She screamed in fright when she saw the four people sitting in the living room.

"As I was saying", she said as though the interruption never occurred, "My investigation will be to determine the standards of care Mr Potter is receiving and whether or not he is at risk in his current environment. If he is not we will leave with our sincerest apologies", the woman said with a sneer on her face. Albus had informed her of what they witnessed last night, "However if he is at risk he will be removed from your care and you will face criminal charges. Do you understand the terms of my visit?"

Petunia gaped at them for a moment, before turning and running up the stairs. The four listened as she slammed a door closed, and presumably locked it. They looked at each other, "Shall we find Harry then?" Asked Sirius eagerly.

Madam White nodded and they proceeded into the hall. She paused for a moment before turning back to the wizards, "You are sure he was placed in here?" She asked tentatively, her hand shaking as she reached for the bolt on the door.

Sirius nodded pensively. He was apprehensive about what they would find in the cupboard. They had not clearly seen the injuries which Harry had, but knew between the beating from his uncle, and the pot of boiling water falling on him that he would likely be quite injured. But he still felt unprepared for what faced him now.

Madam White quickly undid the bolt and swung the door open. A gasp of shock and a roar of anger was heard as the four visitors took sight of the child they were looking for.

Harry lay on the mattress in his cupboard, eyes opened but glazed over. There were bruises running up his arms and legs and under his clothes. Blood was visible through tears on his shirt and welts were clearly visible on his back. Add to that, that monster Vernon Dursley had taped Harry's wrists together and had placed tape over his mouth.

Madam White leaned forward slightly and placed her fingers on Harry's neck, "He's alive".

Sirius closed his eyes and sobbed. Alive. That was not how he wanted anyone to describe his godson. Happy, healthy and kind. Those were the descriptions that should fit the child but no. He was alive. Just alive.

"We need to get him to Saint Mungo's", Remus said hoarsely. Albus nodded, "You and Madam White go. We'll stay with Harry". Sirius nodded, there was no way he was leaving his godson ever again.

Remus and Madam White ran to the edge of the wards and disapparated.

* * *

"Welcome to Saint Mungo's, please take a seat and we will get to you soon", said the woman behind the desk.

"This is an emergency", said Remus frantically. The woman looked up at him and was surprised to see Madam White, head of the DMCW. She instantly sent picked up her wand, "There's a child in danger".

"Where are they?" She asked suddenly all business.

"Number four Private Drive", Madam White responded.

"We have an injured child at number four Private Drive. Send the WA ASAP", the woman spoke urgently into the tip of her wand which glowed blue. "Roger that", came a voice out of her wand.

She looked up at the pair standing at the desk, "The wizarding ambulance will be there soon, now I have to ask you some questions".

* * *

"What do I do?" Sirius asked as tears an down his pale face. It had been several minutes since Madam White and Remus had left for Saint Mungo's, and he felt unable to move. His limbs felt frozen to his body as though someone had cast a petrifying curse on him. He had never seen a more horrifying sight in his life. His godson, his precious godson lay bound and gagged in a cupboard.

"Take the tape off his mouth. Carefully", stressed Albus. Sirius nodded and as if on autopilot moved forward and carefully peeled the tape off Harry's mouth. Harry remained still until Sirius moved to pet his face when he flinched back violently. He couldn't see anything beyond blurs. Two large blurs were there and he prayed to every God in the world that one of those blurs was not Uncle Vernon.

"It's going to be okay Harry. We're taking you to hospital", one of the blurs cooed. Harry's eyes teared in response. No one had ever spoken so kindly to him. It was almost how Aunt Petunia spoke to Dudley. He hoped the voice wouldn't leave him.

"The ambulance is here", said the other, older blur. Harry sighed in relief. It wasn't Uncle Vernon. "You'll be alright little one. Help is here".

**So what did you think? Was it awful? Good? Life changing?**

**Let me know!**


End file.
